rwbyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Weiss Schnee/Galerie/RWBY Chibi
Weiss Schnee/Galerie **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/Volume 1 **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/Volume 2 **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/Volume 3 **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/Volume 4 **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/Volume 5 **Weiss Schnee/Galerie/RWBY Chibi Transitions chibi transition weiss.gif Captures d'écran - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Saison 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00001.png Chibi2Trailer 00002.png Chibi2Trailer 00004.png Chibi2Trailer 00020.png Chibi2Trailer 00024.png Chibi2Trailer 00025.png Chibi2Trailer 00026.png Captures d'écran - RWBY Chibi Saison 1 Ruby Makes Cookies Chibi 01 00001.png|RWBY Chibi intro Chibi 01 00009.png Chibi 01 00017.png|Weiss vs Yang Chibi 01 00018.png Cat Burglar Chibi2 00001.png|Un chat cambrioleur ? Chibi2 00002.png|Lisa à dit "chat"... Chibi2 00003.png|Blake Chibi2 00004.png Chibi2 00005.png|? Chibi2 00006.png Chibi2 00007.png|Patinage sur... Chibi2 00008.png|...la piscine avec les autres gelés Chibi2 00009.png|Merveilleux Reloading Chibi 03 00004.png Chibi 03 00005.png Chibi 03 00006.png Chibi 03 00007.png Chibi 03 00008.png|Euh? Chibi 03 00009.png Chibi 03 00019.png|"Salut, Jaune." Chibi 03 00020.png Chibi 03 00021.png Chibi 03 00022.png Chibi 03 00023.png Chibi 03 00024.png Chibi 03 00025.png Fighting Game Chibi 04 00009.png|Ça sera facile Chibi 04 00010.png|Excellent! Chibi 04 00019.png Chibi 04 00025.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00001.png Chibi5 00002.png Chibi5 00006.png| Chibi5 00007.png Chibi5 00009.png| Chibi5 00010.png Chibi5 00011.png| Chibi5 00013.png|"Ruby Rose!" Chibi5 00014.png|Trop de bêtises Chibi5 00016.png|"Quoi?" Chibi5 00017.png|Prêt... Chibi5 00018.png|Partez! Chibi5 00019.png Chibi5 00020.png The Vacuum Chibi 06 00001.png| Chibi 06 00002.png|Propre et net Chibi 06 00019.png Chibi 06 00020.png|Pyrrha est vivante ?! Chibi 06 00021.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00012.png|C'est pourquoi ? Chibi 07 00013.png Chibi 07 00017.png|"Ha! Maintenant c'est de l'eau glacée!" Chibi 07 00038.png| Chibi 07 00039.png Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00029.png Ren Plays Tag Chibi 09 00001.png| Chibi 09 00002.png Chibi 09 00003.png|"Pas maintenant, je travaille." Chibi 09 00004.png| Chibi 09 00005.png Chibi 09 00006.png|"Ruby, je dois vraiment me concentrer" Chibi 09 00007.png Chibi 09 00008.png Chibi 09 00009.png Chibi 09 00010.png Chibi 09 00012.png Love Triangle Chibi 10 00001.png Chibi 10 00002.png Chibi 10 00003.png Chibi 10 00004.png Chibi 10 00011.png Chibi 10 00012.png| Chibi 10 00013.png Chibi 10 00014.png|REJETÉE! Chibi 10 00015.png| Chibi 10 00023.png Chibi 10 00024.png Chibi 10 00025.png| Chibi 10 00026.png|"C'est... beau." Chibi 10 00027.png|J'attends, Ruby! Chibi 10 00028.png|.......... Chibi 10 00029.png Nurse Ruby Chibi 11 00026.png Chibi 11 00027.png| Chibi 11 00028.png| Chibi 11 00029.png Chibi 11 00030.png Chibi 11 00031.png Chibi 11 00032.png Chibi 11 00033.png Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00032.png Chibi 12 00033.png|"Pourquoi y a t'il deux lames d'haches sur cette arme ?" Chibi 12 00034.png Chibi 12 00035.png Chibi 12 00036.png Chibi 12 00037.png Chibi 12 00038.png|Wow. Ruby est vraiment énervée, comme Yang. Chibi 12 00039.png| Chibi 12 00040.png| Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00001.png| Chibi 13 00002.png Chibi 13 00003.png|Oui. Prends Pyrrha, Jaune! Chibi 13 00004.png| Chibi 13 00005.png|Oh non! Chibi 13 00007.png Chibi 13 00008.png Chibi 13 00010.png|C'est juste bizarre... Chibi 13 00011.png Chibi 13 00012.png Big Vacation Chibi 14 00012.png Chibi 14 00013.png Chibi 14 00014.png|Pourquoi Sun et Jaune sont-ils ici? Chibi 14 00016.png Chibi 14 00018.png Chibi 14 00019.png|"Tu leur as dit, n'est-ce pas?" Chibi 14 00020.png Chibi 14 00033.png Chibi 14 00034.png|Qu'est-ce que c'est, Ruby? Chibi 14 00035.png|Oh mon Dieu, c'est dégoûtant! Chibi 14 00036.png Chibi 14 00039.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00004.png| Chibi 16 00005.png| Chibi 16 00006.png|"Quoi?" Chibi 16 00007.png|"Stardust" Chibi 16 00008.png Chibi 16 00009.png Chibi 16 00010.png| Evil Plans Chibi 18 00030.png Chibi 18 00031.png Chibi 18 00032.png Chibi 18 00033.png Chibi 18 00034.png Chibi 18 00035.png| Chibi 18 00037.png| Chibi 18 00039.png Chibi 18 00040.png Chibi 18 00041.png Chibi 18 00042.png Chibi 18 00043.png|Headshot! Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00006.png Chibi 19 00012.png Chibi 19 00014.png Chibi 19 00015.png Chibi 19 00016.png Chibi 19 00018.png Roman's Revenge Chibi 20 00003.png Chibi 20 00006.png| Chibi 20 00013.png Chibi 20 00023.png|C'était Torchwick ? Cinder Who? Chibi_21_00001.png Chibi_21_00002.png Chibi_21_00003.png Chibi_21_00004.png Chibi_21_00006.png Chibi_21_00009.png Chibi_21_00012.png|Je suis prête ! Chibi_21_00013.png Chibi_21_00014.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00009.png Chibi 22 00010.png Chibi 22 00012.png Chibi 22 00014.png Chibi 22 00015.png Chibi 22 00016.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00001.png Chibi 24 00002.png Chibi 24 00003.png Chibi 24 00004.png Chibi 24 00005.png Chibi 24 00008.png Chibi 24 00009.png Chibi 24 00010.png Chibi 24 00018.png Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00027.png Captures d'écran - RWBY Chibi Saison 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00001.png Chibi2 01 00002.png Chibi2 01 00003.png Chibi2 01 00004.png Chibi2 01 00005.png Chibi2 01 00006.png Chibi2 01 00007.png Chibi2 01 00008.png Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Chibi2 01 00011.png Chibi2 01 00012.png Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00016.png Chibi2 02 00017.png Magic Show Chibi2 03 00024.png Chibi2 03 00025.png Chibi2 03 00026.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00007.png Chibi2 5 00008.png NinjaOfHate.png| Chibi2 5 00009.png Chibi2 5 00010.png Chibi2 5 00011.png Chibi2 5 00013.png Chibi2 5 00015.png Chibi2 5 00016.png Super Besties Chibi2 episode 6 thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 06 00001.png Chibi2 06 00002.png Chibi2 06 00003.png Chibi2 06 00004.png Chibi2 06 00005.png Chibi2 06 00006.png Chibi2 06 00007.png Chibi2 06 00008.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00001.png Chibi2 07 00006.png Chibi2 07 00009.png Chibi2 07 00010.png Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00001.png Chibi2 09 00002.png Chibi2 09 00003.png Chibi2 09 00004.png Chibi2 09 00005.png Chibi2 09 00006.png Chibi2 09 00009.png Chibi2 09 00012.png Chibi2 09 00016.png Chibi2 09 00017.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00014.png Chibi2 12 00015.png Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00012.png Chibi2 13 00013.png Chibi2 13 00016.png Chibi2 13 00017.png Chibi2 13 00021.png Chibi2 13 00022.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00011.png Chibi2_14_00012.png Chibi2_14_00013.png Chibi2_14_00014.png Nurse Nora Chibi2_15_00001.png Chibi2_15_00002.png Chibi2_15_00008.png Chibi2_15_00012.png Chibi2_15_00013.png Chibi2_15_00014.png Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (1).png chibi2 19 (2).png chibi2 19 (4).png chibi2 19 (6).png chibi2 19 (7).png Happy BirthdayWeen chibi2 21 (14).png chibi2 21 (19).png chibi2 21 (20).png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00002.png Chibi2_22_00003.png Chibi2_22_00016.png Chibi2_22_00017.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00001.png Chibi2 24 00002.png Chibi2 24 00003.png Chibi2 24 00013.png|Anges dans la neige Chibi2 24 00014.png Chibi2 24 00021.png Chibi2 24 00022.png Chibi2 24 00023.png Chibi2 24 00027.png Chibi2 24 00028.png Chibi2 24 00032.png Chibi2 24 00033.png Captures d'écran - RWBY Chibi Saison 3 Road Trip Chibi3E1 00001.png Chibi3E1 00002.png Chibi3E1 00003.png Chibi3E1 00004.png Chibi3E1 00007.png Chibi3E1 00031.png Chibi3E1 00032.png Chibi3E1 00033.png Grimm Passengers Chibi3 04 00003.png Chibi3 04 00005.png Chibi3 04 00008.png Chibi3 04 00016.png Chibi3 04 00017.png Chibi3 04 00018.png Chibi3 04 00019.png Chibi3 04 00020.png Girls' Night Out Chibi3 05 00017.png Chibi3 05 00018.png Chibi3 05 00019.png Chibi3 05 00022.png Chibi3 05 00023.png Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl Chibi3 06 00008.png Chibi3 06 00009.png Kids vs Adults vs Pups Chibi3 08 00001.png Chibi3 08 00004.png Chibi3 08 00005.png Chibi3 08 00006.png Chibi3 08 00008.png Chibi3 08 00009.png Chibi3 08 00013.png Chibi3 08 00016.png Navigation Catégorie:Galerie d'images